Felix Ramos
“I will surpass anyone that gets in my way” –Felix at age 9, before his vocal cords were cut. Personality: Felix is a genuinely, quiet individual. He never says anything, and no one could try to read his emotions since he never takes his mask off. Accolades: -Sliced entire ships in half with single swipes of his blades -Has defeated many swords man and has only lost once to the World’s Strongest Swordsman Relationships: Ender Miles: If it wasn’t for Ender, Felix probably would not be here today. Ender had saved Felix from death at the hands of a former warlord, whom wanted Felix to surrender himself or his village would pay. Ender beat the warlord and recruited him as his swordsman. His Father: Felix’s father was the one to push him to be a great swordsman and provided him a dream to strive for. Felix’s swords were passed to him after his father was murdered by the hand of a previous warlord. Weapon(s): Yin and Yang: Felix’s twin Modern Katana swords, which were made in Wano Country with the power of fire, water, and wind. Fighting Styles: Wind Shredder: Felix will slash his opponent with a strong thrust of wind that seems to shred the opponent’s skin on impact. Can only be used at medium range. The Fox’s Claw: Felix will thrust his sword and strike his opponent with enough force to ripe a normal human in half or desecrate a whole platoon at once. Can only be used at long range. Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (黒縄・大龍巻 Kokujō: Ō Tatsumaki?, literally meaning "Kalasutra: Great Dragon Twister"): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Felix performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. While the old version only gave the victims small cuts and was able to break a Tekkai at its full potential, this new version seems to be able to cut through thick steel with ease. Blast Burner: Felix will fire a ball of fire at his opponent. Size of the ball vary. Pouring Water: Water will surround Felix’s Swords as he slashes opponents and after rushing by he stops, and large water pellets will rain on the group of opponents. His water slashes can be used without activating the pellets if Felix so chooses. Haki: |Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki (Legendary)| It allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. As demonstrated with Vergo, and later Pica, it is possible for one to coat their entire body in Busoshoku Haki. Although Luffy, the first in the mainstream storyline to demonstrate this effect, named the technique as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning "Color of Armaments: Hardening"), Donquixote Doflamingo and Roronoa Zoro are the only people to use this name for the technique. Also, an interesting phenomenon occurs when two people using hardened Busoshoku Haki at approximately the same strength clashes: black lightning seems to spread out from the point of impact. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit if they have one, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped on attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other energy/non-solid attacks based on Devil Fruits). So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. |Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki (Proficient)| On Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. This type of Haki can also allow the user to empathies with the emotions and nature of others. For example, Otohime used this Haki to sense the sufferings and emotions in the heart of a Fishman thief as well as hear the screams coming from Fisher Tiger's heart. Another example is that Aisa was able to sense Wiper's aggressive nature with this Haki. It is possible that this form of Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others as well. This was alluded to when Rayleigh used this Haki to sense that there were 500 creatures on Rusukaina who were stronger than Luffy at that time. Awakening: Spirit of the Nine Tailed White Kitsune: Every 500 years, A master of swordsmanship and the will of a true ninja, is blessed with the power of a legendary, white, Nine Tailed Fox. Felix was the one discovered with this gift after he used the power to save one of ender’s ships and all their friends on board from 7 marine warships. Felix will grow nine, white, ghostly tails and various symbols will cover his body. This form makes Felix faster, stronger, and able to shoot energy projectiles from his hands. He can also empower his already devastating attacks. White Fox: Field of Teeth: Felix will disorient his opponent with an energy attack then charge at them full speed and cut pass them multiple times before stopping to put his swords in their sheaths and walks away as the opponent is hit with the aftershock of being cut so many times. Dream: To become a great swordsman and receive the title of Shogun, like his father before him. Bio: Felix was born in the mysterious land of Wano Country. He was trained in swordsmanship at the age of 8 and showed great promise. His father was a great Shogun of the land and held incredible power, which resides in their family swords, Yin and Yang. Felix craved to inherit his father’s swords and dreamed of the day he could become a shogun like his father. His father loved him and said, “These swords will be yours one day and he will be even greater a shogun then I”. Felix looked at his father with a sense of determination, to live up to his father’s expectations. Trained from sun up to sun down, in sun, rain, or snow. His father looked at his with pried as he grew into a man. When Felix turned 18, a former shogun that was dethroned because of his greed and acts of dealings with pirates, had returned to take back his throne from Felix’s dad. By this time Felix’s dad had remarriage and they had a daughter, whom Felix loved very much. The night the Gepo and his band of pirates attacked, Felix was protecting his sister and mother while his father fought the warlord. Felix had killed every man that came close to his family and cut them to pieces. When men stopped attacking them, Felix gave his mother and sister some knives and told them to stay put. Felix rushed to the throne room and watched as his father was about to be cut down, when Felix intervened. Sadly, however the warlord was too strong and slashed Felix away, managing to cut the young man’s throat in the process. Felix watched as his father was slaughtered right in front of him. No longer able to talk and now a slave to the warlord along with his mother and sister, Felix had to act before this man did something to his mother or sister. Felix over 4 months had tried to kill Gepo with no success. Until one day, Gepo discovered Felix trying to kill him and prepared an execution. Felix looked at his mother and sister as they began to cry. Felix cried as Gepo readied Felix’s father’s sword, Yang, to kill Felix for his treason. However, the blade never came as Felix opened his eyes to Gepo being punches into a nearby house. The Figure then smashed Felix restrains and asked, “Do you know how to fight?”. Felix responded with a nod, yes as Gepo’s men rushed onto the stage. The figure, who revealed himself to be Ender Miles, a big-time rookie at the time and Felix fought them off and defeated the warlord. With the town set free, Ender was met by his longtime friends Hesh and Lars, whom said it was time to depart as the marine would show up soon. The two readied to set off but then the three noticed Felix siting on the railing of the ship. Felix talked to them in sign language and oddly enough, Hesh knew sign language as well. Felix had signaled that he wanted to come with them. The man in front of Ender was not the man he fought beside, this man was not broken and crying. This man donned bandages wrapped around his upper torso, carried two katanas, given to him by his mother before he left, and a fox mask that one of his ancestor’s wore. Felix became the swordsman of the Red Flag pirates, he grew strong over the five years he was with the crew. Creating new sword techniques, fighting worthy opponents, and even unlocking his awakening. But Felix’s story is only just coming to light. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Red Flag Pirates